Aishimasu
Aishimasu (愛します, Aishimasu) ''is the son of Shin Akari and Mitsuko Shiori. Background Personality From a young age, Aishimasu has always been a cheerful and friendly child, confronting bullies and befriending those who no one notice. He has always been reckless, looking at situations without understanding what is truly happening and jumping into conclusions. Appearance Here will be your OC's appearance. Describe the history of any marks they might have (you can do this in the background of course), their hairstyles, clothing, weapons and other physical traits Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Part II Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the '''S' sign under Text appearance. Quotes *(To his mother, about Shin) "Where is Dad? Do I have a dad? If Ran has one, why don't I have one?" *(To Kioku) "Why do they say such mean things to you, Big Sister? You haven't done anything wrong! I don't understand, and Mom won't say anything. It's so frustrating!" *(To Asuna) "Hey, how dare you call me mischievous, Big Brother Asuna! Big Brother Tetsu said that you also play pranks on people. Oh, and he mentioned that you're an idiot. So there, we're even, right?" *(To Shin) "What kind of Dad are you?" Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT